1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and a disc loading apparatus, and more particularly to a disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus and a disc loading apparatus, adopting a disc tray.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disc player has been proposed for recording or reproduction, or both, of information signal into and from a recording medium, for example, an optical disc such as a so-called compact disc (CD).
Such an optical disc player has a tray provided drawably from the front opening of the player body and on which an optical disc is to be set, and a door provided movably in relation to the player body to close and disclose the front opening. In such an optical disc player, when the door has moved along the front of the player body to disclose the front opening, the tray is drawn from inside the player body to a drawout position where a disc may be set onto, or removed from on, the tray.
Generally, for the user to operate the optical disc player more easily, a control panel having various controls disposed thereon and a display such as an LCD display are provided on the front surface of the player to which the tray is drawn out from inside the player for setting or removing an optical disc.
However, since the above-mentioned conventional disc player is designed so that the door is moved along the front of the player to disclose the front opening, the control panel and display cannot be provided anywhere along the door moving path. In case the control panel is provided in a position along the door moving path, the door moved until the front opening is disclosed will screen the control panel, making it difficult or impossible to easily operate the control panel.
Such use of a part of the front of the player body as the door moving path will limit the space for disposition of the control panel and display, which will lead to a larger design of the optical disc player.
The door having moved from a position where it discloses the front opening to a position where it closes the front opening will cause it difficult for the user to see the markings provided on the front surface of the player, the display and indications on the display, and will also spoil the esthetic appearance of the player as a whole.
Furthermore, the tray does not start being drawn out before the door has moved to fully disclose the front opening, which add will to the operation time for each disc playing.